User talk:Suzuran no Yubi
Hello welcome to my talk page. please leave any message you want here. and kindly sign them. Add Me Hey add me on LoL my username is Dedaleus --Kami-Sama No Ecchi 19:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Dedaleus Its Annie Fan Art It is Annie Fan Art. I was about to ask why your's is so familiar, but I remember it's Setsuna. Oh and about Tibbers, you need to stop stealing his cookies first >:D Chat we were all kicked from it: I think the chat crashed. Also, sign your messages with ~~~~ ok? I'm looking into it right now at community Central Wiki. So just sit tight and edit a bit while you wait ;) ITS BACK UP NOW Chat No thats not it sometimes it helps the chat bug if you are off for a min your good now tho 14:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ban Sorry, but you made it so open. You have been unbanned. Dah' Blob 10:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Reasons. Admitting that you're being hostile is nothing to joke with. Dah' Blob 10:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Leona Strategy Page Problem Hello. Yes I had noticed it a while ago, but I'm not quite sure why it's doing that. I think it might have something to do with the fact that there are so many icons on one page, that the page couldn't handle any more. I will continue to look into it. Also, please use headers (titles) when leaving messages. 18:08, 1/21/2012 :It's ok. It was a side note that I hoped you would take into consideration :) 19:18, 1/22/2012 Caitlyn Page It seems that someone else has solved the issue. Thanks for the heads-up. 19:03, 1/30/2012 Answer Hullo there! I have never even met you too! What a delighting experience would've it been. So, my name is DThom, coming from Tomislav which is my first name. I'm a wiki veteran, but still pretty new to wikia. Lvl30. Elo 1074 if I'm not mistaken, mostly because I prefer Dominion in which I have +22 wins advance over losses. I like . J'adore le Francais! English is not my first language, but I have been speaking it for decade and a half now. Still understand I might have some expression flaws though. I like turtles the most, though I'm currently in search for a puppy. I love watching movies. In cinema or at home, I cannot watch a film without lots of popcorn. And Coke, if possible. I'm psyched for Ziggs! Ask away if you have more questions! That might've turned out too rude, saying you were incompetent. I meant that more as in not so experienced with wiki, still figuring stuff out, learning tricks, searching for tips, etc. I've seen a few of your edits, one of which I had to revert. That left kind of a bad image for me. I regret not looking up your contributions when leaving a comment on my decision, but I do not intend to take any of the stuff back. Having that impression from your few unfortunate edits, caused me to think you wouldn't even know what to do with those rights when you got them. I do not insinuate you'd have abused them, quite on the contrary, I think you'd hardly use them at all. I think there are more competent users for the job. Getting on another point, I think 9 Chat Moderators for a chat where I haven't ever seen more than 8 people at, is a bit too much. I agree, I'm new member, do not spend much if any time on chat, but I've been a few times and didn't get an impression that they needed any kind of help. I am sorry, I meant for all that to be only in my head, as I reckon it's quite rude and insulting, even for a more established, experienced and more known member, but I've been asked for an explanation so I gave one. Actually two, if you count this one. Best regards, DThom 16:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I've been thinking... What if Vayne gave you a Valentines card? What would your reaction be like...? :3 イレリア ♥ アカリ 21:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re : 'about you not joining the chat' First of all, who said I cared if you cared about me joining the chat? I come to do my job and that is what I do. Second, even if I said that, what rights do you have to PASS judgement on me? There are reasons why I said that, so IF you did something wrong, look at yourself, not others. Third, it is unfortunately MY decision to join the chat or not, even if I am a Chat Mod; because it is up to me to do it or not as long as I do not abuse the Right. 'not being honest'; as a Cmod I demanded that you explain why you said 'I hate that bitch' because you're using profanity; second, you're POINTING it at someone, which means it could be an offensive statement. Even if that person does offend you in the first place, does that mean you can enlengthen the situation? I give no tolerance to anybody, which is why I gave you a warning. Just be reminded, there are reasons why people would get mad at you, and it's not a free ticket for you to get mad at them back. Thank you. 도미니크 ♥ 소피아 03:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re Does that make you the better person such as you need to retaliate? Also, it doesn't matter if I knew who it involves; I need the details, yet when I asked, none was given. Is that the level of respect that you offer to people? You're looking this at this point : 'the person who did the offense has a close bond to RainbowEuphoria; logically he should turn a blind eye to it.' Really, there? I was doing my job and you decided to ignore that; yet you're saying i'm neglecting my duties? "don't try to play like a complete idiot." Now I don't even get what you're trying to say; you want to explain the situation, yet you had to insert such a word? Please, be more sensible, BloodStrider, because saying such a thing will get you to places, am I right? "I never did ask you to care if I cared whether you return to the chat or not." Ahh, this that made me laugh; please, dear, read again what you wrote before this. Clearly, you MAY lack the sense and emotion, but try reading what you wrote over and over again. Because you can clearly compare this text : "I really don't care right now whether you want to join or not" with what I just wrote. Still don't get it? Well, let's see; "I don't care about how annoyed you feel, because that doesn't involve me, in any way possible." Sounds familiar? 도미니크 ♥ 소피아 08:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey on which Acc are u playing now on EUW ? I added ya on that Green acc. ^^ Maybe u wanna play some, my summoner name is similar to my name here. ;) Cya Mayo RagingMayo Hello again, I wanted to say that my summoner name isn't exactly RagingMayo, but it also starts with RagingZ.... I just don't want to make my summoner name public. ^^ I'll add ya on that other acc. And btw, I have noticed that u did some Ranked games before on both EUW accs. Thought u ain't the ranked player. ;P Cya Mayo RagingMayo Oh sry, have u invited me ? I was afk, just saw MonkeySage in my client blinking. ^^ RagingMayo Avatar :) Hi I was just wondering from where is your avatar:)? - Any anime show ? 22:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) AZAZ Your picture what's your picture from and if it's from an anime or something please tell me thanks. shandow fangs Nice Black Rock Shooter pic, could u tell me where u got it? Hi, I was actually also curious about you're picture and what anime its from. I believe I know (pretty big anime nerd xP) but just wanted to be sure. Anyway, i'm a returning LoL player and you're name actually looked somewhat familiar for some reason. I use to be 1600 ELO range; however, i don't recognize a lot of the champs these days. I don't know many people that play, so if you could add me ( unreliant [ its my smurf can't remember original account D:]) I would appreciate the help ^-^!! Uguu D: meanie Usiar T_T Confusion over Vandalism Vandalism? I'm not aware of any vandalism. Is it with just the comments, or the wiki pages themselves? If it's the comments, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that what I was commenting was considered as vandalism, and I'll stop. However, if it's the wiki pages themselves, I don't know what you're talking about. I hope nobody hacked into my account... 14:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC)LordTenebros I've done some research and I found out what happened. Apparently, some of my "friends" somehow got on my account (I don't know if it was because they found my password or I forgot to log off or something), and vandalized the pages, mine included. I'm really sorry for the trouble, I had no idea what was going on. Is it possible for you to undo all of the troll edits? Once again, sorry for the trouble they caused. I'll be more careful with logging off and stuff next time. LordTenebros 15:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC)LordTenebros Yeah, I don't find that kind of action funny at all. This is still kinda my fault in a sense because I kept remaining logged on on my computers. I'm going to go around checking the computers at my school to make sure they're logged off my account. I just hope I don't miss one by accident. 11:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) LordTenebros About the chat Same problem here. How annoying. イレリア ♥ アカリ 09:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm bored too... :< Let's hug. イレリア ♥ アカリ 09:32, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Eh, let's make concepts together then~ イレリア ♥ アカリ 09:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Friends on Lol You mind if I add you as a friend on Lol? My summoner name's NitemareLord. BTW I haven't logged on recently because, well, you know... 12:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) LordTenebros Sounds good. Like you, I've had my good days and bad days. Usually, my performance is based on my team, but I've had days where I've slam dunked and days where I've flunked. 11:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC)LordTenebros Uhuh Anything else you'd like to spit into my face? I'm sure you've never thought much of me anyway. Making a New Friend Hiaa Blood! I'll hand over a imaginary cupcake if we can be friends on LoL. My summoner name is clear world and I only play on the NA server. Let's have some good time on the field! --ClariS 06:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) So.... You've been seemingly using them alot more... イレリア ♥ アカリ 17:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) That is not the case, as I've said before, I'm trying to not be so sensitive about Riven/Shyvana. But, well... イレリア ♥ アカリ 16:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) You got IT! A chocolate cupcake it is!!! I'll even throw some cream with sprinkle on top!! Also, 'Hello' was an awesome title. I thought of nothing less from it. ClariS 03:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Just thought I could pass by and see how is Wikia's fox... Because I am bored as hell. EnemyFromHel 7:25 PM July 1st 2012 About the 'Invitation' My game knowledge supercedes my game experience in some cases, but I am helping someone make an Evelynn guide. If you want to know why I know so much, it's because I link information very easily, so I can learn without researching sometimes ^^ IGN: Kibitt on NA and PBE, I have no EU account. EDIT: I am currently helping someone create an Evelynn guide. They are adding a hybrid section so I really want to play Hybrid Eve xD Your Team's Intelligence - Enemy Team's Intelligence = Power, especially with Evelynn. Vahldeer 21:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Rin... I just wanted to ask... what do tears mean to you? イレリア ♥ アカリ 02:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Mew It's Knowledge... cept I can't get on Knowledge :3 Akali (talk) 04:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Claris' Avatar Well, there should be no way of telling where it comes from since my avatar is my own creation thought up from my mind. I drew it and colored it myself. It's not from any series (I assume it's not at least). That's my answer. ClariS (talk) 15:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I'm didn't even realize I could find what say was harsh, but maybe it was my fault when I replied. For that, I am sorry. ClariS (talk) 15:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) What if.... Akali had better be prepared being hugged every night, then. And being pampered everyday. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 11:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) No Hugs? Okay... Licking will have to do. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 12:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Is chat... working for you? Can't seem to be able to get on... アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 09:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Would you mind taking a look at the champion boxes and recommend any suggestions? Thanks in advance! EloHell (talk) 17:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC)EloHell 'I FIXED IT' Yes, I'm telling you, i did it's not Yotsuba anymore, it's Sona CHEESE (talk) 10:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Promotion 14:57, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Mew, find some time, I want to speak with you.(Stray Cat (talk) 16:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC)) 'Here to apologies' So Ice told me about this thing and i apologies i won't do it again. >.< i was an idiot http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lx8k4xeTPC1qfravs.gif CHEESE (talk) 13:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Penguin You know you want a penguin :) ! ClariS ! (talk) 04:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Blood I miss you lots , I hope to see you son u__u Miranda Raveil (talk) 03:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC) <3 I love you , I hope you still love me and missed me too ;_; Miranda Raveil (talk) 04:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Your Momiji Drawing Can I do a fan art of your fan art? Please say yes. I forgot to ask and am halfway done. D: Izkael (talk) 13:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) *Yay, thanks. Izkael (talk) 15:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) No talk pages Alright you. I'm not done with you. I can't access any talk pages at all. You replied what now? Hidden Sniper (talk) 21:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) You dissapeared on me!!!! Zzzz mmm secret Can't tell you now sweetie.. it's a secret~ you'll find out soon >:D Also. you look cute with glasses~ Ice Nymph (talk) 18:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) i wanna seeee ~~ Fufufufu. it's more fun that way >:D Ice Nymph (talk) 13:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Where do I put champion concepts?